1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a shock absorber and more particularly to an engine mount through which an automotive engine unit is mounted to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, automotive engines are mounted to the vehicle bodies through rubber insulators which are arranged and constructed to absorb or block the vibration transmission from the engine unit to the vehicle body or vice versa. However, as will be described hereinafter, some of the conventional rubber insulators, viz., engine mounts fail to exhibit satisfied performance particularly against the vibration which is transmitted from the engine unit to the vehicle body.